leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nystus
Comments I heard you removed the comments. I'd really like to know why, because, as we know from when Neon did it and asked for a poll, we saw that the majority of the Wikia users (including me) is here because of the comments. I think that I'll speak for about 80-90% of the Wikia members if I say I want the comments back, and even if there is a reason you removed them (trolls or something like that), then why do it without explanation (which I really really want to hear)? Last, did you decide this alone (which, to me, would mean that you just like power, and don't give a damn about the members of the Wikia), or did the admins decide it together? (in which case it can, for me, be justified with a very good reason, because, even though it's against the minds of the majority, it's at least something that is thought of by a ''group ''of people, which means there'll most likely also have been voices against that are heard) Leyrann (talk) 05:13, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Comments... Why did you remove the comments again? Do that permanently and you kill the wiki's community which in turn kills the staff. Many people come here to read comments (me included) and a lot of stuff in the pages are added via commenting on it. Also We (as the community) would like an answer why did you do this. Degnos (talk) 11:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) PS: I'd sure as hell pull that pin! Please re-enable comments (A) Operation Nightfall Dear Nystus I hope your plan is proceeding as expected! -Love, your underling, TaC0CaT *Don't worry, none of them suspect that we are actually planing to secretly make this the potato wiki. 20:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) *SILENCE Uh, I mean... HAHAHAhaha That's really funny and absolutely not true at all Hjärnskrynklare... Comments (yes another one about comments): Just a few questions that I hope you can answer. When did the removal of comments take effect? Why did the removal of comments take effect? Is the voting taking place here (needs to be an external link for some reason) still open, or was it closed yesterday? Is there anything any wikia users (both anon and regestered) can do to undo the removal of the comments section? I feel that a lot of people who use this wikia are wondering what happened to the comments section, but are not sure where to go or what they can do to have a noticable effect to restore the wikia. Megaveemon (talk) 23:01, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Titles are for Losers, I have a SUBTITLE Honestly, I don't know why people think your talk page is where arguements should be taken for 'comment removal'. It suggests they think you'd like to go through everyone's questions individually, consuming a large quantity of time... Enough about that. Well, if anything, I hope that you get better at MTG, and that I have time to get on Cockatrice to see it happen xD PEACE! Vahldeer (talk) 06:20, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Comments will be back,its just a matter of time GYGHYK CHOLE XX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ZAC A Demacia image Hi Nystus, Just wondering, could use your Demacia image in a design for a fansite of mine? Thanks Req 13:57, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Lol Played with a guy named "Tetanic". 02:37, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat stuff Hey, Nystus. So, I hear you wanted to talk with me? You could have left a message on my talk page, rather than avoiding the ban... Regardless of that, I'm pretty tired of the constant antagonizing, and realizing that my nice attempt to keep chat welcoming isn't going to work so long as people are doing the retarded "heil Aj" stuff, so I've completely removed your ban. Not the one on the bot, because sockpuppetry is the bads. I'm hanging out with some friends now, but I'll be back on later if you want to talk. Or you could leave me a message on any wiki and I'll read it. Please also know that it really isn't because I dislike you; I've always thought you were a pretty cool guy, but I don't appreciate how you've acted in chat in the past, and how you (from my limited perspective) still act. Regards, Ajraddatz (Talk) 01:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Deletionism Widespread removal of content is discouraged, especially without any form of discussion. 04:57, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Not content 05:07, January 23, 2014 (UTC)